


The Pervading Scent of Earl Grey

by kageillusionz



Series: The Sexcellent Porn Challenges [1]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blindfolds, Bottom Erik, Dom Charles, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shibari, Somnophilia, Sub Erik, Top Charles, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageillusionz/pseuds/kageillusionz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles knows exactly what to give Erik after he’s had a tough day at work.</p><p>[#001: "Stay there and be a good boy. I'll be back soon."]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pervading Scent of Earl Grey

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go to **somerwrites** for the initial read through, **katiaswift and ang3lsh** for the beta and making it better, and of course **EbonyTavern** for accepting the challenge and being my co-conspirator. :D

"Stay there and be a good boy. I'll be back soon."

Tying the last knot near Erik's hip, Charles leaned back to admire his handiwork.  The glow from the bedside table painted Erik's skin in warm hues of gold and brought out the glints of copper in his hair. Erik was exquisite like this: lying naked on his back upon their bed, secured  by ropes of various make and colour to the bed posts with a vibrator buzzing away quietly in his ass.

"Beautiful," Charles murmured, running his hand carefully over Erik's cheek lest he jostled the blindfold out of position. The blindfold was made of leather, padded with a softer material on the inside for comfort.

Erik made a soft noise and pressed his head into Charles' palm like an affectionate cat.Obedience did not come easy for a man in Erik’s position, as the lead engineer on important projects accustomed to making important decisions and wielding a level of competence that made little room for error.

As Erik's husband and lover, Charles was more than happy to help Erik quiet his mind after a stressful day at work.

The rope collar around Erik's neck was made from bamboo fibre — dyed a rich sky blue, soft and comfortable against the skin, a personal favourite of Charles' to bind Erik with.

He traced the rope's path with a finger as it snaked over Erik's prominent collarbones, testing the tension in the weave. The skin there was mottled with bite marks and fading bruises. Erik liked the reminder of their playtime etched upon his skin, and Charles could never resist leaving them for Erik to find. Charles always imagined Erik during a grueling day, pressing his fingers into the marks in the safe confines of his office to ground himself when Charles couldn't physically be there to do it for him.

The rope rejoined its twin in an intricate knot that sat over Erik's sternum, forming the tip of a neat diamond. Nylon rope the colour of red wine wound over Erik's muscular stomach, caressing his abdominal muscles with every breath. This was an art form, Charles thought as his gaze raked over the fine dark hair that runs from Erik's navel down to his impressive cock, bound in neat little coils by the last of Charles' rope. The rope was merely decorative as opposed to restrictive and it served as an anchor point for the loop that ran in between Erik's legs and kept the vibrator in place.

Erik shifted on the bed making the dark ropes wrapped in neat rows around his ankles and wrists sigh against the sheets. There was enough slack in them that Erik could move into any position he liked as long as he stayed on the bed. The ropes were not tight as to cut off any circulation. Comfort was paramount to Charles, rather than Erik's wordless submission.

Finishing the last of his checks — it would be terrible to spend the rest of the evening in the ER because of his own incompetence — Charles stood. He took the vibrator's remote control off the bedside table, but couldn't resist brushing his lips over Erik's forehead.

Charles lingered in the doorway to look his fill one last time, searing the scene to memory. With how severe Erik's frown was when he had walked through the main door earlier, it was wonderful to see Erik calmer.

"I'll be just outside in the living room if you need me. I give you permission to come as often as you like. There is however," Charles continued calmly, "a reward for you if you manage to keep quiet when you do, loathe as I am to not be able to hear your voice."

His smile spread wider when Erik swallowed nervously, his adam's apple bobbing enticingly; Erik was notoriously loud in bed and short of gagging him, it would be an excellent exercise in willpower.

* * *

Despite the clusterfuck of a day surrounded by incompetent idiots, Erik was in a calmer place now that he was back at home. The ropes that Charles had meticulously weaved around his body offered their silent support, gently pinching into Erik's skin when he shifted positions.

At the lowest setting, the vibrator did nothing for him. It was a gentle tease really, and Erik had long since added it to the background noise of the apartment. His body had melted into a puddle; his awareness of the ropes and the vibrator blurring into one - like a favourite blanket on a warm summer's night.

Charles had taken the remote with him, the plastic made a clack against Charles' nails when he had gone to pick it up. It meant the challenge of keeping silent would become increasingly difficult, if and when Charles deemed it time to increase the intensity.

There had been a mischievous gleam in Charles' eyes before the blindfold had gone on and plunged Erik's world into darkness. His husband was up to something, and Erik knew it would be a wasted effort to speculate as to what the rest of the evening would hold. Like a flip book, Erik's mind raced through various scenarios that left Erik shivering with anticipation.

He gave an experimental roll of his hips and instantly regretted doing so, his teeth clamping down on the inside of his lips to keep from making any noise. The vibrator moved with the motion to nudge at a different spot inside of him, a reminder of Charles' patient fingers that had efficiently stretched him open in preparation.  The rest of the rope harness transmitted that sensation throughout the rest of his body.

For the moment, Erik was content and quiet. The world had shrunk in size to only encompass himself and Charles' ropes that held him. The blindfold had been jarring, disorientating at first, when one of his senses was cut off from him; it was impossible to tell how long had already passed with Erik’s shattered concentration.

Charles hadn't mentioned how long he would be bound. Previous experiences were no reliable gauge. It was possible that Charles would free him before bed, but it could also mean sooner after Charles finished the work he had taken home to do. The free range of motion that Charles had afforded his limbs could also mean this was a long term affair and hinted that Erik was meant to sleep with the ropes on.

It was no use predicting when and what Charles could do. And it was exhilarating that he could only go along for the ride without having an input into Charles' decision. He trusted his husband implicitly to take care of him and that made the transition into his head space easier.  If he didn’t move extraneously, there would be  nothing to stop his  mind from drifting off into a light doze.

Erik jolted awake with a gasp some time later when the buzzing from the vibrator got louder, interrupting his dream about chasing rabbits. There was a rush of blood that filled his quickly awakening cock, previous interest in the whole affair rushing back.

The breath he forced out from his lungs through his nostrils whistled loudly. He forced his legs together, knees clamping down as the new sensation washed over him. With the movement, the ropes reacted shifting like fine sand on a beach.

What his body wanted to do was buck, over and over and over again over this artificial cock. Erik could imagine it was Charles' that he was riding. But the shape (too slim, not long enough) and temperature (cool like the lubricant Charles used) was all wrong.

His mouth falls open, heart pounding so loudly in his chest that Erik wondered if it would jeopardize his chances at receiving the reward. His body trembled just thinking about it.

Slowly, bit by bit, fiber by fiber, his body began to relax again, accepting this new input and siphoning off the sensations to all of Erik's extremities; his fingers and toes tingled delightfully. He could imagine the sheen of sweat that he had developed since the beginning, could imagine himself as Charles stood  quietly in the doorway looking in, stopping on his trip to the loo to check in on his progress.

What expression would Charles have on his face? Contemplative as he considered what next to do? Pleased that Erik had yet to make a sound discernible in the living room? Would there be that warm smile on Charles' face when Erik did something good, or would it be studiously calm and blank?

Between one question and the next, the vibrator hummed loudly all due to the flick of Charles' thumb over the controls. There were only four settings on the damned thing and this was the maximum.

"Ah—nnnnn," Erik hiccuped before gritting his teeth, hoping that Charles was in the kitchen refilling his tea too preoccupied have heard him slip.

His head tipped backwards, digging into the pillow, baring his throat that made his body arch upwards like a taut bow. The ropes pulled in tight, but Erik couldn't care, couldn't focus. His feet were planted on the mattress, unhelpful to his confused hips that couldn't decide whether it wanted to be bearing down on the mattress or up in the air, neither positions helping the problem at hand.

His tremble had changed considerably, escalating to a full-body affair, shaking as the sensory input was too much for his brain to process. He was wordlessly mouthing words like 'please', 'fuck' and 'yes' for the curtains to see, but strictly never allowing his vocal cords to do any work.

It was a blessing that Charles hadn't forbidden him to come. Erik had never been particularly adept at orgasm control, although he did try his best for Charles. But his balls were tightening already and then he was flying, shattering into a billion pieces with the force of a star that had gone supernova.

Endorphins and other neurochemicals rushed throughout his system, cocooning Erik's mind in a haze of pleasure and ecstasy that made all of his thoughts fuzzy around the edges. If Charles had asked Erik to string a sentence together in that moment, Erik was fairly convinced that what would come out of his mouth would be garbled nonsense comprised only of consonants broken by the occasional vowel.

The vibrator was still buzzing angrily in his ass when he was coming down, awareness creeping in like the beginning of a thunderstorm that this was all too much, far too much to be comfortable when all Erik wanted to do was float along on that amazing high. It disappeared soon enough like the ebbing of a wave, far too quickly than he would have liked.

There was the pervading scent of Earl Grey in the air when Erik had finally got his breathing back down to normal rates, but that was neither here nor there. Charles was a strong champion for tea, it came as no surprise that their shared space would smell like it.

* * *

This was as much an exercise for Erik as it was for Charles who moved silently away from the bedroom door and back towards the couch. His work spilled out all over the coffee table and his laptop was on screensaver mode. An amorphous series of lines were twirling all over his screen, morphing through all the colours of the rainbow.

Charles was surprised he hadn't scalded himself with his tea refill when he had loitered to watch Erik.

Beauty may be in the eye of the beholder, but even so, anyone with the gift of sight would be able to appreciate how gorgeous Erik was, especially when bound and writhing wantonly.

The temptation of turning off the vibrator and unbinding Erik enough to take it out, replace it with his thick cock, was one that Charles struggled to ignore. Erik was making a very convincing case to ignore work, and were they still navigating through the early negotiations of this new dynamic, Charles was certain he would have done that right there and then.

But after several years of marriage, Charles had the gift of experience and patience. Nevertheless, peeling himself away had been an arduous task.

He pressed the palm of his hand down over the front of his pants at the memory, shifting into a position that was more comfortable — well, as comfortable as one could with a raging hard on could be.

The mug with an orange, cartoon hippo smiling widely on the side, landed on the coaster without a drop spilled. Charles reached for the vibrator remote he had placed on the cushion and flicked it down two notches.

Casting a critical eye on the case files, Charles opened up the nearest manila folder again and reached for his gun cleaning kit.

Going through the motions of dismantling his SIG Sauer was calming, and with each part that he stripped from the gun, Charles could ignore the pressing need to march into the bedroom like some neanderthal to deal with his fuck-or-flight response.

Cleaning his gun was mostly muscle memory and didn't stop his mind from wandering. Couldn't help the flood of images where his eyes had lingered on Erik's body, places which were begging to be licked or bitten or both.

Jesus fucking Christ, Erik was beautiful.

He kept an eye on the clock, timing when Erik was just on the cusp of his refractory period with when to change the settings.

He could order Erik to beg for it: beg to be touched, to be kissed, to be fucked, to come again. Most of the time he asked what Erik wanted, but sometimes resisting that urge to hear Erik's voice so breathless and broken was nigh impossible. It was more potent than Viagra. In theory anyway; they were still young men and Charles need not rely on any aid to their sexual life. Erik was more than a turn on in that regard that Charles was certain he would have absolutely no problem taking care of Erik in the future.

Perhaps he'd wring another orgasm out of Erik first before rejoining him in bed. The case files would still be there in the morning, stubbornly refusing to reveal who the perpetrator was. If Charles was quick enough, perhaps Erik would wake up in his arms after a long nap, boneless and pliant and in the mood for cuddles.

Erik was like a limpet when it came to cuddling, and an octopus when cuddling came on the heels of two mind-blowing orgasms.  Erik was always the best motivator for Charles to clean the gun oil off his hands, and finish up his case review.

* * *

Erik let out a yawn and stretched as far as his bonds allowed him to, savouring the tingle in his muscles. That second orgasm had snuck up on him from seemingly nowhere, starting from the pits of his stomach that spread all over, leaving him feeling pleasantly dazed and lethargic.

Between one moment and the next, he doesn't realize that somehow he'd fallen asleep. Even in his dreams, Erik was thinking about Charles. Was dreaming about strong, callused hands and muscular thighs pinning him down. Was envisioning his legs spread open for Charles, and a thick cock sliding smoothly in and out of his body driving into him slow enough to drive him mad with want.

"Mmm," Erik purred in his dreams, humming in satisfaction when Charles took him in hand and stroked him off in tandem to his thrusts. It was a good thing that this was all a figment of his imaginative subconscious then. His stamina was not what it used to be.

The Charles in his dream smiled indulgently, hips pausing to press their lips together. Kissing Charles ranked high on Erik's list of favourite things to do. Charles possessed the sort of lips — naturally cherry red, soft, and delicious — that made him enviable to a vast majority of the population.

Only it turned out Erik wasn't dreaming at all and Charles' stamina was something to behold. Erik was envious.

"Hi, darl," Charles whispered against his lips, blue eyes twinkling. He bumped their noses together, nuzzling affectionately at his fingers.

The blindfold had been taken off.  No wonder he could see Charles so clearly. "Oh." Eloquence was not Erik's strongest suit upon waking, and was a quality he usually found at the bottom of a coffee cup. "Hi. Finished with work?"

Charles hummed a note and shifted his weight until he was lying on top of Erik, trapping the rope between them. "I did, and now it's playtime." Then, in one fluid, languid motion, pistoned his hips that had Erik gasping and seeing stars.

Thanks to his recuperative nap, Erik was tentatively ready to go for round three were he still not exhausted and sleepy. His cock, at the very least, had its head in the game.

"Let me take care of you," Charles said between kisses, dancing fingers smoothing over rope and skin. "You don't have to do anything. You have been very good, Erik. And I want you to make all the noise you like. Let me hear everything that you've bottled up inside and then you can have your reward later."

"Don't need a reward," Erik said. "Not when I have you." A bead of sweat rolled down Charles' cheek, distracting Erik. He licked it away when it fell within reach.

"You say the sweetest things, darl. But perhaps best left to tomorrow when we can best utilize it together.”

Blunt fingernails of his free hand ran over Charles' back, scratching four parallel red lines when Charles does something clever with his hips or his mouth. Never once does Charles let Erik's hand go. Not even when their respective orgasms built up to a remarkable point of blinding ecstasy that the only thing Erik could remember was the echo of Charles' name in his mouth as gravity melted away.

All the heat that had roiled underneath his skin dissolved away into bliss. It was like he had been transported to an alternate plane where Erik felt boneless and wonderful.

Through his haze, Erik was vaguely aware that Charles was tugging knots free. With the help of Charles' strong arms, they maneuvered Erik to sit upright and Charles coiled the ropes up for washing later.

"Mmm," Erik mumbled sleepily into Charles' shoulder, quite happy to just flop and breathe on Charles. He always loved how Charles smelt like a concoction of sex god that also happened to spend every other moment guzzling tea. If Erik were to bottle up that scent and sell it, he could retire a very wealthy man.

Charles took to rubbing Erik's wrists with due diligence before doing the same to Erik's ankles. It was important to promote circulation, and Erik was rather attached to all his extremities. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing."

The smile on Charles' face was indulgent when Erik sat back properly. "Do you think you can stand up for a shower or shall I just wipe you down?"

"Shower, and then bed."

* * *

It took some coaxing and bathroom tetris, but they managed to squeeze into the shower together and Charles took charge of thoroughly cleaning every inch of Erik — inside and out — as efficiently as possible between murmured praises and tender kisses.

Erik was bundled off back to bed in fluffy Egyptian towels but resolutely waited for Charles before getting in.

Charles caught Erik mid-yawn when he was finally done.  "Is it cuddle the sleepy octopus time?" he asked bemusedly, emerging from the dark ensuite bathroom.

"Yes." There was no need to beat around the bush. Not when Erik knew exactly what he wanted, and arranged Charles underneath the covers before entangling their legs and curling possessive arms around Charles, effectively spooning like an octopus would do its favourite rock.

In the darkness of their bedroom, Charles carded his fingers through Erik's hair, deliberately counting and taking in deep even breaths that would lull Erik back into sleep's clutches.

Charles let out a yawn of his own and cast a look in the direction of their shared underwear drawer where a box had been hidden underneath a pair of gag Christmas-themed underwear.

He hoped Erik would be amenable to the idea of wearing dark silk stockings, and only the stockings to accentuate how ridiculously long and slim Erik's legs were, next time they got to play.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for [Erik all tied up](https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1379734869/42477.jpg). Mmm.


End file.
